


Sculpture

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Deidara never realized how much he missed his danna until that moment.





	Sculpture

Tobi hopped around the small cave energetically, trying to see what it was Deidara was working on. Every time the masked nin attempted to peek over his senpai's shoulder, Deidara would shoot him a dark glare before turning away from him.

After his tenth failed attempt, Tobi loudly huffed underneath the orange mask, "You're mean, senpai! I just want to see what you're working on!"

"It's none of your business, Tobi, un." The blond replied bluntly.

"Then, then, can we go out somewhere? Like a festival! Those look fun!"

"We were given orders to stay put." Deidara didn't pay much attention to Tobi as his hyperactive partner continued to hop around, trying to sneak a peak at his sculpture every once in a while. The blond nin simply moved when need be, letting his hands work at his clay.

When he was finished, Deidara paused. In his hands stood a mini-Sasori. A small smile tugged at his lips. This would be the only piece of art that he wouldn't explode.

Deidara never realized how much he missed his danna until that moment.


End file.
